<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>импульс by rhxxgxl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768216">импульс</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhxxgxl/pseuds/rhxxgxl'>rhxxgxl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Psychology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:08:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhxxgxl/pseuds/rhxxgxl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>почему я возвращаюсь к тебе, словно мне все равно, что ты портишь мне жизнь?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>импульс</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>вдохновлено песней all time low — monsters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мингю никогда бы не подумал, что настолько сильно вляпается, влюбившись в лучшего друга. </p><p>Многие знакомые его не понимают. Как можно влюбиться в такого заносчивого придурка Вону, чья самооценка до Сатурна буквально видна окружающим. Его терпеть-то невозможно. </p><p>Ни одна душа в академии, наверное, не понимает Вону в целом. Его поведение слишком хаотичное, порой вызывающее, а главное — все действия будто делаются назло. </p><p>Мингю и сам-то мало, что осознает в этой жизни. Как попал в престижную академию, куда, не откинув состояние по меркам таких бедных как он, не попасть. Как познакомился с Вону; как влюбился в него. Осознание не приходит даже спустя несколько месяцев и не придёт позже.</p><p>Прошло всего ничего, однако Мингю не помнит их с Вону знакомство. Помнит только обстоятельство. На ежегодном балу-маскараде Чон появился с алой помадой на губах и в женском корсете. Ким иногда думает, что вытворять подобное, гаденько ухмыляясь, ведь ему за это ничегошеньки не будет, и топтаться по неокрепшей психике первокурсников, — его любимое и самое интересное занятие. </p><p>Познакомились лично они в туалете, где Вону вырисовывал сердце на зеркале, заодно подкрашивая губы. Мингю тогда потерял связь с реальностью за миллисекунду — в следующее мгновение ему хотелось сцеловать пигмент на чужих губах, а худое тельце, по виду которое сдует любой порыв воздуха, обвить теплыми руками и не отпускать. </p><p>Но Мингю был пьян — подобные мысли после знакомства пришлось оставить где-то в воспоминаниях. Вону, оказавшийся на год старше, сразу дал понять, что ему это не нужно. Он не говорил прямо о своих намерениях, но весь его вид так и кричал о том, что Мингю ожидает опасность, если младший осмелиться подобраться чуть ближе вытянутой руки. </p><p>И Мингю подобрался. Один бог знает зачем.</p><p>Вону так и тянул к себе, однако, лишь Мингю. </p><p>Уже спустя несколько месяцев они стали ближе, чем обычные знакомые. Разговоры их не были насыщенными, им просто нравилось молчать. Порой Мингю смелел и спрашивал о личном, о родителях и прочем, но не получал должного ответа. Чон увиливал от правды, почти никогда не выдавая её. </p><p> </p><p>Мингю всегда был прилежным учеником. Он не любил прогуливать, выполнял все задания тщательно, слушал преподавателей с интересом. И он никогда бы в жизни не подумал, что будет сбегать с занятий вместе со своим лучшим другом, который влетел к нему рано утром в комнату, заставив собирать вещи. </p><p>Вону сказал, что они пропадут на несколько дней, поэтому Мингю нужно выключить телефон. Ким ему не доверяет, особенно сейчас, выходя через черный вход академии. </p><p>Садясь в машину Вону, оказавшуюся волшебным образом в такой местности, Мингю задумался о моменте, когда он сошел с пути отличника и примерного мальчика. </p><p>Вспоминает слова Джису о том, что старший наверняка испортит Мингю, сделает из него своего последователя в учении о разгельдяйском образе жизни и ненависти к людям. Тогда Мингю посмеялся над глупыми мыслями, а сейчас ему даже немного страшно. </p><p>Ему впервые становится страшно за свою жизнь, когда он замечает, что Вону садится за руль, уверенности о наличии водительских прав старшего у него нет. За себя боязно, ведь Чон почти никогда не бывает трезвым. Мингю заметил это после систематичных протаскиваний спиртного на пары. </p><p>Он вправду выбрал не того человека. Вону ему только жизнь испортит, отберет пару сотен нервных окончаний, скомкает как ненужную обертку от пачки сигарет и выкинет. </p><p>Однако глупость и наивность сподвигают его на ужасные и непоправимые поступки, такие как общение с Вону, частое нахождение в его комнате, разговоры о чём-то высоком и безумном, помогающие понять, что у старшего за каменной стеной из сухого выражения лица. </p><p>И, к сожалению, Мингю нравится. Он не может ничего с этим поделать, лишь проклинает себя в стотысячный раз, пока Вону заводит машину, явно забыв, где находится газ и тормоз, путая педали. Из-за чего смешно рычит и всё же справляется с поставленной задачей под аккомпанемент из смешков младшего. </p><p>Приезжают они только под вечер. За время поездки настроение Вону успело поменяться несколько раз, он то плакал, то смеялся с того, как Мингю пролил на себя клубничный коктейль. Его любимый между прочим. </p><p>Мингю цепляет открытость Вону перед ним. Обычно старший не проявляет никаких эмоций, только если не творит очередную гадость, однако перед Мингю он позволяет себе буквально всё. От слёз до искреннего смеха. Ким продолжает кротко рассматривать профиль Вону, когда они въезжают в ворота особняка. </p><p>Ощущение собственной никчемности и идиотизма съедает, расстилаясь на и так убитом сердце. Младший хочет выплюнуть внутренности вместе с этой ненужной мышцей и прекратить общение с Вону. Даже учась в одной академии, с этим проблем не было бы, а Мингю всё равно цепляется и не хочет что-то менять. </p><p>Ему и так комфортно. Пусть Вону останется ему другом. </p><p>«Друзей не хотят поцеловать» — эту мысль Мингю отряхивает от себя, как плед, который зачем-то понадобился Вону, как только они приехали. </p><p>Старшему захотелось принять солнечные ванны — он скидывает с плечей атласный халат, не имея ничего под ним, конечно же. Ким думает, что, судя по всему, сегодня Чон решил над ним сжалиться, не снимая ткань полностью, и благодарит всех богов. </p><p>Вону синоним к слову катастрофа. Он нежится под солнцем, оголяя свое тело почти до пояса, ведь загар через материю гладкую не появится. О чём очень жалеет Мингю, присаживаясь рядом на маленький кусочек пледа, так, чтобы не задеть Вону, не закрыть ему лучи, но и не испачкать песочные штаны. Чон просит принести очки — Мингю даже и не думает возражать. </p><p>— Создаётся впечатление, что я работаю менеджером какой-то модели, — пыхтит Мингю, вставая, дабы принести прошенную вещь. </p><p>— Это был комплимент мне?</p><p>— Нет, это был крик о помощи, потому что я заебался таскать твои вещи. Я тебе не мальчик на побегушках. </p><p>— А я думаю, это именуется заботой, — по-кошачьи улыбается Вону, принимая в руки оправу и надевая её, но не до конца; глядит снизу вверх на младшего своим фирменным взглядом, доступным только Мингю. </p><p>— Не наглей. </p><p>Младший пытается вернуться на своё место, но Вону не даёт ему этого сделать, игриво пиная босой ногой в правую ягодицу. Мингю слегка отшатывается вперед, и, не удержав равновесие, почти заваливается на чистейший газон. Вопрос о количестве денег Чона повисает сам собой. Мингю честно старается не думать об этом, неприлично ведь считать чужие деньги. Он оборачивается и смотрит раздраженным взглядом. Хоть Ким и любил Вону, но уж точно не подобные шалости в свою сторону. </p><p>Вону отвечает на напряженный взгляд, делая серьезное лицо, а потом, спустя пару секунд, начинает смеяться слишком громко. У Мингю в ушах звенит от чужого смеха, так и хочется закрыть ему рот и усмирить. Потому что два абсолютно разных чувства возникает, когда Вону создает проблемы другим, и когда он создает проблемы Мингю в виде еще большей влюбленности. </p><p>Мингю разрывает на части от смеха Вону. Он мечтает забыть о его существовании, но ему хочется поцеловать Вону, прикоснуться так, как друзья точно не делают. Поэтому единственное верное решение, по мнению Мингю, — уйти в особняк. </p><p>Как только он заходит в дом, у него отвисает челюсть. Никогда еще не представлялось возможности лицезреть своими глазами настолько огромное изнутри сооружение. Перед Мингю открывается вид на огромнейший коридор с кучей разных дверей по обе стороны, а впереди, судя по всему, таких же размеров лестница. Он ступает по ковру, что тянется прямиком до конца коридора, с огромными от искреннего удивлениях глазами и неприлично открытым ртом. Однако уже на полпути Ким чувствует вызывающее мурашки прикосновение к спине и хрипловатый голос:</p><p>— Почему ты опять сбежал? — в интонации чувствуется разочарованность. Мингю молчит и продолжает дальше идти. </p><p>— Ты меня боишься? — Вону еще раз касается младшего, теперь уже за плечо, останавливая. Обходит и становится лицом к лицу, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. Юноша напротив отводит взгляд, зажмурившись, — не хочет вызывать лишних вопросов, которых и так множество накопилось. </p><p>— Тебя-то? Бояться? Ты всего лишь можешь поцарапать (сердце) или укусить, сродни коту, — усмехается Мингю, открывает глаза, отвечая на интенсивный взгляд. </p><p>Вону будто питается чужой энергией, ведь обожает заглядывать в глаза подолгу, будто ищет что-то в них. У самого Чона глаза магические и глубокие — притягательные, поэтому Мингю проигрывает в гляделках (как и всегда), обходя старшего и продолжая свой путь. </p><p> </p><p>Барная стойка огромная — Вону крошечный. У Мингю уже глаз дергается от своих потайных желаний, но он старается не думать, продолжая смотреть, как Вону готовит выпивку. Старший никогда не пил что-то помимо вина в присутствии Мингю, поэтому тот не удивляется, даже улыбается, когда видит бокал игристого. Вону ставит перед юношей стакан с коньяком, а сам усаживается напротив, немного ерзая. </p><p>— О чём задумался? — отпив вина, спрашивает Чон. Видимо, заметил почти стеклянные глаза напротив. </p><p>— А о чём, на твой взгляд, я могу думать? — Мингю решает принять игру Вону, начиная действовать, отражая чужое поведение. С огнем играет. </p><p>Вону лишь задумчиво мычит, пока Ким отпивает из своего стакана, задерживая обжигающий напиток во рту. </p><p>— Ну, может, ты представляешь, как будешь раздевать меня на этой столешнице? — абсолютно невинно произносит старший, смотря прямо в глаза. </p><p>Мингю выплевывает коньяк и сгибается, начиная кашлять. У него в голове страх и сотня «ненавижу» в свою сторону, ведь проколоться нельзя было, но даже здесь он облажался. Выровняв дыхание, поднимает в голову, смотреть на Вону не осмеливается — боится показать все эмоции, прячущиеся в зрачках. </p><p>— С чего такие предположения? — холодно отвечает Мингю, допивая залпом напиток. Вону ухмыляется, забирает чужой стакан и свой бокал, дабы поставить в раковину. </p><p>— Это же была обычная шутка, расслабься, — младшему хочется колко ответить, но в голове гуляет ветер, а по коже разливается тепло от ранее выпитого алкоголя. </p><p> </p><p>На балконе прохладно, но недостаточно, чтобы спастись от жара, подступившего к ушам. Солнце уже почти зашло за горизонт, лето всё равно бьет по лицу сорокоградусным показателем на термометре. Вону лежит на шезлонге в всё тех же солнцезащитных очках, линзы которых отливают фиолетовым, и в излюбленном халате бордового цвета в тон к налитому в бокал вину. Мингю же сидит напряженно подобно струне скрипки в их кабинете музыки, пытаясь собрать мысли в одно целое и переварить ту фразу Чона, несмотря на достаточное количество прошедшего времени. </p><p>Вону спокоен как удав, дышит ровно, почитывая книгу из личной библиотеки, — Мингю хочется спрыгнуть с этого балкона прямо на колючие кусты. Старший наверняка догадался или узнал, не глупый же, в отличие от Мингю, проницательный. Не такой, каким все показывают его в своих сплетнях. </p><p>— Что бы ты сделал, если бы влюбился не в того человека? — сухо и внезапно спрашивает Мингю, смотря вдаль, под шум страниц книги. </p><p>— Такие как я не влюбляются, Мингю, — так же спокойно говорит Вону. Вот он, вроде, доверяющий Мингю, много что рассказывающий ему, однако остающийся за выстроенной стеной, которую Ким никогда не сломает. </p><p>— Какие «такие как ты»? — в голосе слышно раздражение вперемешку с напряжением и усталостью. Адский коктейль, ещё чуть-чуть и Мингю заплачет. </p><p>— Ты правда хочешь поговорить об этом? Не думаю, — создается впечатление, что Вону понятия не имеет о такой вещи, как эмоции и чувства. Его речь похожа на нечто механическое. </p><p>— Да о чем ты вообще думаешь. Не решай за других, — Ким наконец-то взрывается, Вону ждал. </p><p>Выплюнув последние слова, Мингю встает с шезлонга и хочет уйти, но Вону останавливает, хватая за мизинец левой руки. Он смотрит снизу вверх очень пугающе — на дне зрачков читается сожаление и мольба о прощении. Мингю не знал, что Вону умеет чувствовать, причем таким образом,<br/>
однако отдергивает руку из хватки. На сегодня достаточно. </p><p>Когда Мингю скрывается за роскошными занавесками, Вону возвращается к чтению, пуская одинокую слезу. Уголки губ подрагивают — чувствовал, нельзя показывать слабость. </p><p>Сегодня у Вону по расписанию распитие вина на балконе загородного дома с улыбкой на лице, а у Мингю — ненависть к себе, впитавшаяся в подушку. </p><p> </p><p>— Оно тебе не надо, — тихо произносит Минхао, допивая залпом бутылку пива. На что Мингю, опустившись на пол и ударившись об батарею, лишь вскидывает бровь. </p><p>— Вону. </p><p>— Но Вону же человек. </p><p>— Нет, он самый бездушный мудила из всех, кого я знаю, — почти гордо выплевывает Су, вытягивает ноги, пытаясь их размять, и бьется о чужие. Слишком мало места в помещении. </p><p>Минхао — третьекурсник, он знает Вону еще до начала учебы в академии, но Мингю с трудом верит во все эти рассказы о своем объекте воздыхания. </p><p>— Поверь, Мингю, оно тебе не надо. Он раскромсает тебя и твои чувства, потом еще посмеется над твоей доверчивостью. </p><p>Мингю лишь делает щенячьи глазки, как бы моля о разрешении общаться с Чоном. Минхао вздыхает.</p><p>— Ладно. Но не дай бог он узнает о твоих чувствах. Если это случится — беги. </p><p> </p><p>Следующий день начинается поздно. Мингю просыпаться не хочет, упорно игнорируя будильник и все попытки его разбудить, отталкивает от себя руки. Вону решает оставить младшего, который спустя полчаса толканий начал похрапывать. Старшему смешно от невинного и беззащитного вида Мингю, решившись запечатлеть это, не забывая показать в кадре подушку, испачканную слюной. </p><p>Палящее Солнце светит прямо на лицо Мингю, из-за чего он морщится, пытаясь уйти от луча. Наступает время, когда асфальт накаляется, влажность повышается и хочется сидеть сутками под холодным душем. Мингю скидывает с себя пуховое одеяло, оголяя свое тело с задравшейся майкой, по которому сразу же пробегает табун мурашек. Лежащему рядом Вону ударяет мысль прикоснуться, но он держит руки поодаль. </p><p>Мингю зевает, бубня что-то под нос, поворачивается на бок, лицом к лицу с Вону. Старший сдерживает улыбку, всё же касаясь чужих голых плечей, которые открылись полностью благодаря помятому куску тряпки. Ким моментально открывает глаза из-за щекочущего, но приятного ощущения на своей коже. </p><p>У младшего паника в глазах, потому что ни разу в жизни он настолько близко не видел Вону. Тот лежит в паре сантиметрах от него, поглаживая плечи Мингю. Оказывается, у Чона ещё и совести нет. </p><p>Мингю пытается отгородиться от щекотно-мягких рук, но всё тщетно. Вону спускается дальше, начиная щекотать. А он боится щекотки — на рефлексах отодвигается подальше, старший будто преследует его, двигаясь навстречу. Мингю подключает свои руки в попытках отодвинуть юношу напротив, однако, не рассчитав, сваливается с кровати, утягивая за собой Вону. </p><p>Открывать глаза не хочется; не хочется видеть реальность, в которой, по ощущениям, Мингю лежит на полу, а Вону лежит на нём. Лучше утра не придумаешь. </p><p>— Ты что, заснуть снова собираешься? — спрашивает Чон, замечая, что младший не двигается уже около пяти минут. На самом деле, он просто пытается слиться с ламинатом. </p><p>— Попробуй заснуть, когда на тебе лежит огромная туша, — бурчит Мингю, распахивать веки не собираясь. </p><p>— Сам огромная туша. Я худее тебя, вообще-то, — Вону встает, отряхиваясь и одергивая футболку. </p><p>— Когда решишь проснуться, позови, — он наклоняется к обездвиженному младшему, невесомо целуя в щеку, оставляя фантомный след, горящий на коже. </p><p>Дверь хлопает. Что, блять, сейчас произошло. </p><p> </p><p>Все последующие дни Вону напоминает котёнка, только появившегося на свет и ищущего тепло. Под боком Мингю. Очевидно, произошел сбой в матрице, ведь Чон до этого не любил тактильные контакты, пусть и дразнил порой, прикасаясь тут и там. </p><p>Эти дни Вону даже перебрался в комнату младшего, точнее в его кровать. Под вечер Чон заходил комнату без стука и ему было все равно на остальные обстоятельства, ложился рядом, цепляясь мертвой хваткой за руку. Мингю правда пытался выставить за дверь Вону, но умиротворенный вид старшего рядом с ним завораживал. Мингю снова повелся. И неизвестно, сколько еще раз ему придется это сделать. </p><p>Вону будто бы открывался. С новой стороны. Что-то явно изменилось после того утра, однако Мингю готов был хоть голову расшибить об стену — ничего не понимал. У старшего слишком много сторон, он похож на хамелеона, приобретающего всегда разный окрас. </p><p>Одна деталь все же не менялась. И никогда не поменяется. Они почти не разговаривали, предпочитая общаться взглядами, жестами, мимикой. Всем, но не словами. Им не нужны были слова, они понимали друг друга на интуитивном уровне, несмотря на разнящиеся характеры. </p><p>Иногда Мингю казалось, что они думают и чувствуют, как единое целое. Он ощущал это кожей и всем своим существом, забывая то, что он абсолютно не знает настоящего Вону. Ему дают ту часть информации, которую хотят показать. </p><p>Это пугало, но и завораживало. Вызывало множество противоречий вместе с желанием заглянуть дальше дозволенного, даже если это стоит ценой потери любого контакта. </p><p>Мингю давно замечал из окон бассейн на заднем дворе, но никак не мог осмелиться пробраться туда. Эту часть участка Вону никогда не показывал, да и сам не ходил. Возможно, с этим бассейном и садом, окружающим его, что-то связано, однако спросить себе дороже. Вону — мастер на все руки по увиливанию от настоящих ответов. </p><p>На этот раз он хочет чуть-чуть обнаглеть и пролезть в сад, к бассейну. Ему всегда нравилось море, однако возможности приехать к воде не было. Приходится довольствоваться малым. Пролезая через дверь, ведущую к цели, Мингю молится (впервые в жизни), что Вону не заметит его, ну, или не будет злиться. Хоть запрета никогда и не было, Мингю всё равно боится реакции. Вону — сплошное противоречие и загадка, всегда разные ответы и эмоции. Непредсказуемость у него в крови. </p><p>Вода бассейна блестела на солнце, прямо как морская, приманивая к себе. Сам бассейн был чистый, большой и глубокий, как будто там собирались что-то хранить. От любования открывшейся картиной отвлекает шорох и копошение сзади. </p><p>— Ты любишь воду? — спрашивает Вону, становясь сбоку от младшего. Их руки касаются, а пальцы почти переплетаются. </p><p>— Очень, — почему-то меланхолично отзывается Мингю, уже успевший снять кроссовки, чтобы сесть на бортик и помочить ноги. </p><p>Ему приходит в голову безумная идея. Слишком много безумства он перенял от Вону в последнее время. Резко поворачивает голову, ухмыляясь, тем самым заставая врасплох «жертву» шалости. Он выхватывает легким движением чужой телефон из заднего кармана джинс и толкает Вону прямо в воду, улыбаясь как ребёнок. </p><p>Вону падает боком, рассекая толщ воды, черезчур пахнущей хлоркой, с распахнутыми глазами и испуганным выражением лица. Он погружается все дальше в глубину, но выплывать не собирается. Наверняка уже достал дна. Слишком долго. </p><p>— Вону, это не смешно, — улыбка с губ Мингю пропадает, как только старшего не видно уже с минуту. Он ждёт еще несколько секунд и прыгает следом. </p><p>Одежда моментально становится мокрой и тяжелой, в глаза попадает хлористая вода, хочется зажмуриться, но нельзя. Здесь время останавливается, все звуки приглушены, слышен стук собственного сердца. Мингю видит Вону, пытающегося выплыть на поверхность, но все попытки заканчиваются бесполезными сильными и частыми движениями, которые только осложняют подъем. </p><p>Младший выныривает, набирая больше воздуха, моментально опускаясь обратно, начинает плыть как можно скорее. По ощущениям, в этом бассейне аж пять метров, поэтому сам Мингю не достанет ногами до дна, даже если очень попытается. А Вону тем более. Он подплывает к посиневшему от недостатка кислорода Вону, хватая не церемонясь за руку, и тянет вверх. </p><p>Воздух резко заполняет легкие, спирает дыхание. Мингю начинает дышать часто-часто, а Вону — откашливаться и трястись. </p><p>— Я не умею плавать, — испуганно и хрипло произносит Чон. Его грудная клетка поднимается и опускается, ударяясь о чужую напротив. Мингю слышит бешеный ритм его сердца и испуг, от которого щемит во всем теле. </p><p>Вина начинает съедать — Ким решает притянуть Вону за талию к себе, чтобы тот не затонул еще раз. Старший, в свою очередь, укладывает руки на плечи, не представляя, что творит и какие процессы запускает. </p><p>Мингю хочется расплакаться, смотря в чужие глаза. От глупости, от неосторожности и от чувств, которые испытывает к человеку напротив. Хочется выпустить все наружу, раскрыть душу, несмотря ни на что, но здравый смысл его ещё не покинул. </p><p>Вону заторможено обхватывает руками шею Мингю, кладя голову на плечо, зарываясь носом в промокшую насквозь футболку лилового цвета. Он слушает. Всё — от дыхания до шума ветра. Киму становится физически плохо, и он позволяет себе пустить слезу, одну единственную, так, чтобы не было заметно. </p><p>Младший не выдерживает, слегка отталкивая Вону от себя, обхватывает ладонями щеки. Чон не вырывается, практически спокоен, а на глубине зрачка плещется непонятное чувство, соизмеримое с предвкушением. </p><p>— Я хочу сделать то, что разрушит всё. Прости, — тараторит на одном дыхании Мингю. Черт с этим здравым смыслом. </p><p>Вону даже не успевает никак среагировать, когда губы Мингю касаются его. Прикосновение аккуратное, осторожное и невесомое. Будто ещё чуть-чуть и что-то (или кто-то) сломается, а Мингю пытается облегчить боль от трещины. Руки младшего притягивают ближе — губы начинают болеть от напора. Это даже поцелуем не назвать, а Мингю уже ощущает под пальцами электрическое напряжение. </p><p>Через пару секунд Ким решает прощупать почву, обхватывая чужую нижнюю губу, вызывая мычание Вону. Он пугается реакции и отстранятся, заглядывая в глаза. Откуда столько смелости. </p><p>Чон смотрит удивленно, явно не ожидав такого развития событий. </p><p>— И что это сейчас было? — не сдерживая улыбки, спрашивает Вону. </p><p>— Поцелуй? — Мингю замечает сияние в глазах смотрящего на него юноши. </p><p>— Да ты целоваться не умеешь, что за позор, — смеется, несильно дергая рукав футболки, дабы держаться на плаву. </p><p>— А ты разве умеешь? — Мингю наклоняется снова, но в этот раз не к губам, а к щеке, целуя и проводя носом вдоль скулы. </p><p>Вону решает ответить действием — отнимает младшего от своей щеки, напористее припадая к губам напротив. </p><p>Первый поцелуй получается смазанным с обилием слюны, из-за чего Мингю кусается почти до крови, облизывая. Чон мычит снова, прижимаясь ближе и поддаваясь навстречу. Одной рукой Мингю проводит от талии к бедру, что вызывает слишком бурную ответную реакцию. </p><p> </p><p>Они пытаются не поскользнуться на следах воды, направляясь к гостевой комнате, где всё это время обитал Мингю, и смеются. Как только дверь закрывается, Вону почти прыгает на юношу напротив, целуя. Мингю бьется спиной о дверь и издает болезненный стон — Чон улыбается в поцелуй. Ладони младшего забираются под футболку, ощупывая холодное от воды тело, сжимая талию. </p><p>Кожа Вону на ощупь напоминает лепестки цветов, которые в детстве Мингю так не любил. Сейчас он готов поменять о них свое мнение. В глазах напротив видит лишь искреннее желание и нечто светлое, когда стягивает чужую рубашку, продолжая мучительно долго выцеловывать место чуть выше соска. </p><p> </p><p>Мингю понимает, что ему будет очень плохо. Ему будет пиздец как плохо, когда он переступит порог общежития. Вону может отделаться от криков, заплатив, но у Мингю такой возможности нет. Его вообще могут выгнать, а этого не хочется от слова «совсем». </p><p>Находясь в своих мыслях, Мингю забывает постучать в дверь и заходит, сразу же вскрикивая. Захлопывает дверь с внешней стороны. Такого он уж точно не ожидал увидеть. </p><p> </p><p>Чай почти холодный, Мингю не притронулся к нему ни разу, обида выигрывает.</p><p>— Ну извини нас, — Джису пытается заглянуть в глаза завернутому в одеяло Киму, который ещё и губу надул для правдоподобности. </p><p>— Мы не ожидали ведь, что ты придёшь, — продолжает за ним Сокмин, сидя на полу, сложив руки в умоляющем жесте. </p><p>— Ладно, вы прощены, но на вашей совести теперь моя психологическая травма в виде задницы Сокмина, — Мингю шмыгает, беря оледеневший чай и кидая злой взгляд в сторону вышеупомянутого. </p><p>— Где ты пропадал, кстати? Мы волновались, искали, звонили. Ты видел наши сообщения? — а Мингю и забыл про свой выключенный три дня назад телефон. Он достает его, включая, и охает от количества пропущенных и непрочитанных. </p><p>Мингю виновато смотрит на Джису, сидящего рядом на кровати, и рассказывает всё. От появления Вону в их общей с Джису комнате до маленькой подробности прошедшей ночи. </p><p>— Вы делали что?! — у Сокмина отвисает челюсть, а голос переходит на фальцет. Мингю закатывает глаза. </p><p>— Будто вы не тем же занимались пару часов назад. </p><p>Джису сильно хмурится, показывая тем самым сложный мыслительный процесс. </p><p>— Но Минхао, вроде, рассказывал тебе о Вону многое, да и ты сам говорил, что дружбой рисковать не хочешь, — Ким лишь болезненно стонет, запрокидывая голову и ударяясь об стену. </p><p>Мингю правда не знает, чем руководствовался, когда доводил ситуацию до такого состояния. Снова попал под влияние Вону, от чего становилось тошно. Он видел искренность, чувствовал что-то, исходящее от Вону, но сейчас верится с трудом, что ему не врали. Такие эмоции подделать ведь нельзя. Ему хочется вернуться в прошлое и навсегда запереть себя с Вону в тех днях, особенно в той ночи. Хоть когда-то Мингю хочет побыть эгоистом. </p><p> </p><p>Целую неделю Мингю сдавал долги, выслушивал выговоры от преподавателей и очень много спал. Писал сообщения Вону, но тот будто испарился. Дверь комнаты не открывал, на сообщения и звонки не отвечал. </p><p>Джису советовал сходить к Минхао, дабы получить очередной подзатыльник, а то вдруг, урок не усвоился. Однако всё, что мог делать Мингю, — лежать амебой в кровати. </p><p>Попытки забыть Вону были бесполезны. Сколько бы он ни пытался вспоминать разговоры с Минхао, где тот повествовал о проколах Чона, старший упорно не хотел исчезать из его головы. Мингю каждый раз прокручивал последние события и мечтал снова поцеловать и обнять Вону. Вселиться в него полностью, стать одним организмом — быть всегда рядом, потому что разлука невыносима. </p><p> </p><p>Вону появляется через две недели. Он отвечает коротко и просто на все сообщения: «нужно увидеться». Через секунду после прочтения, Мингю вскакивает с кровати, чем пугает Джису, смотрящего на него обеспокоенно. </p><p>Придя в назначенное место, у Мингю трясутся руки и стучит сердце как бешеное, он чувствует, что что-то не так. А потом замечает Вону, разговаривающего с Хансолем, одногруппником Мингю, — решает посмотреть за ними из-за угла. </p><p>Они смеются, что-то обсуждая, Мингю видит в глазах Вону то же сияние, что присутствовало в адресованном ему взгляде; Хансоль показывает, что ему нужно идти и, приобнимая, целует Вону прямо в губы. Невесомо, на прощание. </p><p>А внутри Мингю что-то обрывается.</p><p>Грустно улыбнувшись, скрывается за углом, идя обратно в свою комнату. Минхао предупреждал — он не слушал. Предчувствовал подвох — проигнорировал. Ему и расхлёбывать. </p><p>Но Мингю человек, а людям свойственно ошибаться.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>